


Part 1: Silent Feelings

by talconhiro



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff mostly tho, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Pre KH3, Slightest of Slight AUs, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talconhiro/pseuds/talconhiro
Summary: Sora watches Kairi spar while dreading the next journey.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Part 1: Silent Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So ages and ages ago I wrote a little drabble on Tumblr. It was written across several classes across a couple days. I've leveled up a lot as a writer since then. And decided to clean it up to post to AO3! Hope you enjoy!!

Sora watched Kairi with as much focus as he could muster. He was curious to see her progress. It had been forever since he even saw the slightest ounce of fight really come out of Kairi. Sure, she never had stopped being her cute, stubborn self - but he hadn’t seen her in battle since their days on the island as children, wielding their small wooden swords. It felt forever ago, but really it had only been a bit over a year. His sixteenth birthday was fast approaching, but he doubted there would be any time to celebrate, hell there wasn’t even time to ACKNOWLEDGE his becoming 15, he slept right through it. All thanks to Namine on that one. Not that he blamed her, he couldn’t. She, like him, had just been another pawn of Master Xehanort. It was ridiculous, just everything to do with his entire journey had been so far. The mere idea that he had been manipulated by the old man all along just utterly pissed him off.

Something Sora couldn’t deny anymore was how much he -appreciated- Kairi’s beauty. Before she was just this girl he noticed, but nowadays, especially spending time with Riku, he was beginning to articulate both the superficial and the non-superficial reasons why. He could still appreciate both, and he had a hard time focusing on her movements, and not the movements of her body. Along with the shape, trying his best to control his hormones and not think of more… inappropriate things more akin to the mind of an almost 16 year old teenage boy might be expected to. As she and Riku clashed Keyblades, Sora was left speechless.

Sora fought fully committing to rushing down his opponents. As he grew into his own style, his movements got faster and faster, as he mixed pure light magic with quick and powerful combos that floated him like a butterfly while he stung like a bee. Riku was even more fluid than Sora. Twirling and finding the most precise places to Strike. His attacks were those of a surgeon - his opponents the one under his knife. With that said, Kairi existed on the other end of the spectrum. She struck a little slow, but she made up for that with putting all of her strength into every swing - fully committing. One hit, one kill took a new meaning with her. 

Kairi and Riku’s dance on the training field Master Yen Sid had conjured up for them was hard to watch. Kairi’s missed hits were knocking up big puffs of dust and dirt. Meanwhile it was almost impossible to tell what way Riku was moving. Between the way he would slink into the shadows, becoming one with them, only to pop up halfway across the field blasting Kairi with endless barrages of Dark Firaga which she would pop a barrier spell to keep his attack at bay. They seemed almost perfectly matched. It began to make Sora feel almost inadequate. Still, his heart soared in excitement when his best friends clashed and get one up on each other. For him, watching them was becoming a training of his own. 

Sometimes he wanted to curse the Keyblades for existing, but he couldn’t find the hate in his heart. Only confusion waited when he looked inside. He was so far in over his head. To him, he was always just this lucky kid, with some great friends, but his destiny was tied to Roxas, his nobody, who he felt he owed a great debt, and attempted to repay via becoming closer friends with Lea. Who while welcoming to Sora’s company, seemed reluctant. Beyond that, the lost masters. Terra, Aqua and Ventus (who was theorized to have his heart hiding inside of Sora - what led to his ability to wield the keyblade), he felt like he had to save all three of them. 

This break, after failing the Mark of Mastery over all was nice. But it wasn’t fated to last. Tomorrow he had to go off to regain the power of waking. Riku had a quest only masters like him and Mickey could accomplish. They were to look for Aqua in the realm of darkness. Right now though, selfishly, Sora just wanted a moment alone with Kairi. Little did he know, before their journey, together again began, as a celebration of sorts, Donald and Goofy were manipulating events so that Sora and Kairi could spend the evening with one another.

Originally Kairi had scheduled 30 minute breaks for every 3 and a half hours of training, but until the evening she practiced constantly. When she was finally done in the late evening, she found herself collapsing in Sora’s lap, who had a water bottle in his hand, only moments ago handed to him by one of Yen Sid’s Many brooms, not thinking to check if it had any soap in the water, he quickly gave the water to Kairi, who inhaled it like it was just the air they were breathing.Taking a deep breath, she wiped the sweat off her brow, and started up at Sora. “One Sky” She said to him simply, without really thinking about it, nuzzling into his chest. Sora’s heart began to beat like a drum being banged by a three year old. Rapid and not steady. This closeness was bliss, and they had an entire evening.

Very carefully he wrapped his arms around the princess of heart. “Are you okay Kairi?” he asked as he gently rubbed her shoulders. His gloves had been taken off. So the smoothness of her skin was incredibly clear to Sora which only further sped up his heartbeat. The two sat on the lawn in front of the Mysterious tower staring at the moons and stars above. The two nuzzled, wordless. They didn’t need to speak, this silence was all they needed. Sora rested his head on top of hers as she nuzzled into his chest more. Their embrace holding at bay the dread over the destinies they faced tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> There's also a part 2: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987783>


End file.
